Recommended Characters
Characters can be recommended by going on the YAG Discord! A CUBE! There are no recommended characters in this episode. Hold Your Horseshoes In this episode, there are only 4 recommended characters. Only one speaks, being Microphone, by Tony. Recommended * Scissorsy (Epicbattler3) * Microphone (Tony) * R.A.M. (Kittybonnie) * Merit Badge Marbles Were Lost In this episode, 33 characters are recommended, being just 1 over 8x the amount of last time. They are shown cheering after Kirby Superstar Ultra recovers Marble. Pencil :3 Icon congratulates Kirby Superstar Ultra despite not liking her. Recommended (Some) * Marker Cap * Cassete Tape * Coffee Bean * Ajit Pai * Kirby Mass Attack (Keechoo) * Jetpack * Sharpener * Dinosaur * Sugar Cube * Cuckoo Clock * Pencil :3 Icon * Gnome Extra Pencil :3 Icon personally interacts with Kirby Superstar Ultra and is shown to hate her. How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! In this episode, roughly 40 characters are recommended. They are shown being passed by Marker, Monitor, Cheesestick, and Marble. Recommended (Some) * Bread * Protozoa (Keechoo) * Gunben (Kittybonnie) * Super Fast 8-Ball (Epicbattler3, seen ready to charge up the competition) * Axe * Microphone * Shark (3DP) Naily * Cocaine * Smash Ball * Tablet * Catte * Lil' Orange (Tony) * Super Mario World * Blanket * ? Block * Mario Glove * Waluigi Grove * Pepperoni Stick (PepperoniArt) * Gelatin's Steak House * Marshmallow Extra Protozoa is so small he is represented with a red circle and an arrow pointing towards it, and no recommended characters react to Cheesestick falling over. PLAY BALL! In this episode, only 32 characters are recommended. They all gasp in response to A Cube announcing a rejoin. Recommended (Some) * Yakko's World (PlasticStar) * 50 Variations of Trash Jr. (Keechoo) * Blue Token * Dicey * Picture of Today's Garfield Comic * File * 3D-Printed a Cube * T (Nickel is good, yeah) * Divorce Paper * Eggplant * Wrench Breaking the third wall In this episode, 35 characters are recommended. They are all cheering when WL4 was giving them coins. Recommended (Some) * Trash (Keechoo) * A Cube Speakerbox (PlasticStar) * Marshmallow * Gamecube * P-Head * sakurai * Youtube Icon * Loading... * Bandana * Crown * 15-Ball * Projector * Puzzle Pieces * Bomber * Coin * Money Bag Leaps of Faith In this episode, largely 60 characters are recommended. A Cube mentions about the huge crowd watching today's episode. Recommended (Some) * Marker Cap * Recovery Boxy (PlasticStar) * Sqaure * Yellow tree * Angry Meal * Lossy * Khonjin * tape measurer * lolli * pizza * Pyro The Big Dig In this episode, only 51 characters are recommended. They are seen when Bouncy Ball and Marble are passing by. Recommended (Some) * Taco Bell Doritos Taco * Pancakes * Caramel Apple * Lemonade * Goldy * Wire * Candy Spray WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT! In this episode, 54 characters are recommended. They gasp when A Cube says that nobody is up for elimination this episode. Recommended (Some) * Guitar Pick * Paint Pallette * Metal Recommended Characters for Debut * Bandana * Birdhouse * Blanket * Candy Spray * Caramel Apple * Cassette Tape * Dicey * Gamecube * Jetpack * KFC Bucket * Lossy * Marshmallow * Merit Badge * Orange * Otamatone * Pizza * Projector * Smash Ball * Spam * Super Mario World * Tape Measurer * Waluigi Glove * Water Balloon * Whoopie Cushion * Wrench * yes Trivia * Microphone is the first recommended character to "speak". * Pencil :3 Icon is the first recommended character to speak an entire sentence and interact with a contestant. * Episode 3 (Marbles Were Lost) is the first episode to have a character recommended that has no mouth. * Episode 7 (Leaps of Faith) has the most characters recommended. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Viewers